You've gone too far
by writer-person2
Summary: "I don't see what the big deal is Perry the platypus. It was was just a prank." The secret agent just face-palmed and shook his head in annoyance. He took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote something down then handed it to Doofenshmirtz.The evil scientist read it carefully. 'I thought you were dead. Do you really think that's NO BIG DEAL'


Author's Note:This is my first Phineas and Ferb story. I hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

"Good morning Agent P. As I'm sure you're aware of, today is April fool's day." said Major Monogram.

Perry rolled his eyes. He didn't really like April fool's day. Every year, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz would try to pull pranks on him. Major Monogram's pranks were usually successful while Doofenshmirtz' pranks were usually just lame...

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz is probably up to something evil. Put a stop to him Agent P!"

Perry saluted and stood up from his chair. He started running over to his hovercar when suddenly, he slipped on a banana peel and fell. Major Monogram began to laugh.

"I can't believe you fell for that Agent P!" He said in between laughs."It's the oldest trick in the book!"

Perry stood up slowly, growling in annoyance. Just when he was beginning to think Major Monogram forgot to pull a prank this year...

* * *

Perry had just arrived at _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_. He kicked down the evil scientist's door, expecting to see a huge, metal machine that would be used to do something evil; but, to his confusion, Perry didn't see any machine. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't there either and all of the lights were off.

Perry went inside, turned on the lights, and began to look around to see if he could find Doofenshmirtz or any clues to where he might be. He looked in every room, but the evil scientist was no where to be found. Perry did, however, find a note. Perry read it, assuming it was about Doofenshmirtz.

'_Dear Perry the platypus...If you're reading this, then that means you've probably come to thwart my evil scheme. I regret to inform you, however, that I was feeling too depressed to come up with any evil ideas... I've been feeling depressed a lot lately and...I've decided to commit suicide. By the time you read this, it'll already be too late. Goodbye Perry the platypus. -Heinz Doofenshmirtz_'

Perry swore he felt his heart stop...Doofenshmirtz was..._dead_?

...

No. He couldn't be. It's impossible. Perry knew the evil scientist felt lonely at times and lonliness does often lead to depression, but...it couldn't have been that bad...

Could it?

'_No_!' Perry's mind screamed. Commiting suicide is so unlike him. Especially over something as little as lonliness...but maybe that wasn't the reason. Maybe he felt depressed because of all of his failed attempts to take over the Tri-state-area...

No. That couldn't be it either. Doofenshmirtz fails at taking over the Tri-state-area all the time, but he never gives up. He's too confident and determined to just give up. Perry really had to admire his determination at times.

...And yet, there he was holding a suicide letter, written by the evil scientist who had decided to give up on life. Perry never would've imagined him doing something like this.._.Never_.

Perry set the note down, took off his hat, and bowed his head in sadness and as a sign of respect. The secret agent platypus was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when someone else entered the room.

"...Perry the platypus?" Perry looked up at the other person in the room and his eyes widened. It was Doofenshmirtz! Perry felt a strong feeling of happiness and relief, but also confusion.

He put his hat back on and picked up the suicide letter. Did he read it wrong? Was this some kind of dream? What was going on?

"Ah, I see you've found my April fools joke." Doof said while pointing at the letter in Perry's hands.

And that explained everything. Perry's eyes went wide once again and his confusion was quickly replaced by anger. This was a..._joke_?

Perry felt many conflicting emotions. He was angry that this was a joke, but he was still extremely happy to see that Doofenshmirtz was alive. He wanted to kill his nemisis for making him think that he was dead.

He also was feeling really shocked and confused about the day's events. First he comes to DEI and Doof isn't there, then he finds a suicide note left by him, then he pops up later and says it was a it just a joke?

Perry looked at the letter one more time before ripping it up. He glared up at Doofenshmirtz and growled angrily.

"What's wrong Perry the platypus? Didn't you think it was funny?" Doofenshmirtz didn't ask the question to tease Perry. He sounded genuinely confused like he really thought that Perry's reaction to the joke would be positive.

That only made Perry feel even angrier. Perry wanted to hurt Doofenshmirtz for making him think that he was actually dead. He wanted to hurt Doof physically for hurting him emotionally...but he couldn't.

What he did was wrong. Perry knew that, but he couldn't beat up Doofenshmirtz for doing it if Doof didn't even know what he did wrong. It would almost be like punishing him for no reason. So Perry just turned away from his nemisis and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait a second!"Doof blocked him so he stopped walking and looked at Doof.

"I don't see what the big deal is Perry the platypus. It was was just a prank." The secret agent just face-palmed and shook his head in annoyance. He took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote something down then handed it to Doofenshmirtz.

The evil scientist read it carefully. '_I thought you were dead. Do you really think that's NO BIG DEAL?_' Doofenshmirtz looked back at Perry and to his surprise the platypus standing before him had his head tilted down sadly and there were a few tears in his eyes.

"P-Perry the platypus...Are you..._crying_?" Doof asked with worry and concern entering his voice.

Perry just looked up at Doofenshmirtz in disappointment before turning around and leaving the room, and soon the whole building.

Doofenshmirtz just stood there frozen in shock. The truth is, he hadn't expected Perry to care so much about this...No one had ever really seemed to care that much about the evil scientist, other than his daughter.

This was his _nemesis_. He knew the letter would shock Perry, but he didn't expect him to be so sad and worried...That's when he realized...Perry the platypus really cared about him. Doof was so touched that it brought a few tears to his eyes...but then he began to panic.

"Oh no! What have I done? Now Perry the platypus is mad at me. I have to go apologize!"Doof ran out of the building as fast as he could. When he came outside, Doof looked around until he saw the secret agent platypus walking across a street.

"Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz called. Perry turned around to face Doof...unfortunately he turned around when he was still standing in the middle of the street. Then came a car...

"Perry the platypus look out!" But it was too late. The car hit him. Doofenshmirtz couldn't believe it. The car didn't even stop going. Doofenshmirtz ran into the street as fast as he could, calling Perry's name. He couldn't see anything at first because the car left a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, he saw Perry lying still in the street. He didn't move. His hat was knocked off of his head. When Doofenshmirtz got closer, he really began to worry. He saw blood. It was on his chest. He carefully picked up his nemisis.

"_No... it can't be..._"Doof whispered "Perry the platypus...speak to me!" Never before had he seen his nemisis look so helpless and fragile. The worst part was that Doof couldn't feel him breathing.

"N-no..."Doof whimpered, tears burning in his eyes.

"NO!" Doof yelled into the sky. The poor scientist couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears, saying Perry's name again and again through sobs.

Suddenly,however, he heard a familiar chatter. At first he thought he might be hearing things, but when he opened his eyes, he felt relieved to see Perry smiling up at him.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Doof hugged his frenemy. He felt so happy that he didn't even wonder how the platypus was alive. He was okay. That was all that mattered...but then Doof remembered the blood.

"Wait, you're bleeding!" I have to get you to a hospital!"

"No you don't." Doof turned around when he heard a new voice. It was Major Monogram.

"Major Monobrow? What are you doing here?"

"That's _Monogram_! I'm here to tell you...April fools! Ha! Nice work Agent P!"

"What are you talking about?" Doof asked while setting Perry down gently.

"That whole car accident you just saw was a joke. A prank."

"Wait, what? No it wasn't! Perry the platypus was hit by that car.I saw the whole thing!"

"Allow me to explain. You see, after Agent P left your apartment, he called us and told us about your little 'joke'. So we decided to help him get back at you."

"Wait, _we_?"

"Yes, Carl and I. Carl drove the car and Agent P rode with him. The platypus you saw walking in the street and getting hit was actually a robot. Agent P quickly swithed places with the robot when you couldn't see him."

"B-but he wasn't breathing!"

"He held his breath."

"But what about all of the blood?"

"That's ketchup."

"...Really?"Doof looked down at his hands which had Perry's 'blood' on them. He stuck one finger in his mouth to taste it and then spit it out in disgust.

"That tastes horrible! What kind of ketchup is this?"Perry put his hat back on and walked back over to Doof and Major Monogram.

"Anyway, the point is that this was all one big prank."Doof turned to face Perry.

"So you weren't really hurt? Do you have any idea how worried I was? You made me think you were dead!"

"You mean like you made him think _you_ were dead?"said Major Monogram.

"...Oh right. Heh heh"Doof smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I have to get back to the agency. See ya tomorrow Agent P."

"...Perry the platypus."Doof began once Monogram was gone"I'm sorry for fooling you into thinking that I was dead."Perry smiled. He supposed that Doof must've realized how it felt to be tricked into thinking that someone you cared about had passed away.

"I guess I kind of got the idea from my father. You see, when I was a young boy living in Gimmelshtump, my father always liked to pull vicious pranks on me every April fool's day. When I was about 9 years old, he pulled the same prank on me that I used on you."

Perry frowned. That sounds like a horrible thing for a father to do to his 9-year old son. No wonder Doof thought it was okay. Perry felt like he should've known that this might have something to do with Doof's childhood.

"When my dad did it, he thought it was hilarious so I thought it would be too. Though, I _did_ end up _crying_ when he did it to me...Maybe I should've done a different prank..."

Perry face-palmed. The evil scientist could be so dense at times.

"Anyway, I didn't really have any time to do anything evil today so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Perry nodded and the two were about to part ways when Doof remembered something.

"Oh and Perry the platypus."Perry looked up at him"You'll never have to worry about me committing suicide. _I promise_."Doofenshmirtz gave him a comforting smile. Perry smiled back.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I didn't make anyone too out of character. Let me know what you think about the story.


End file.
